The Glaston Knights Help Out
by Sky'sShadow
Summary: As Cornelia mourns her sisters death, Guilford stands outside the door wondering what to do, but no fear, the Glaston Knights come help! I own nothing!


Hi There! Thanks for clicking on this! Read the story and the note at the end please! Thanks!

* * *

"She was in that room, her sister's old bedroom, sitting there and mourning for the loss of her sister, Euphemia." Thought Guilford as he was standing there, outside that very door, wondering what he should do.

As he was thinking, he never noticed Cornelia's closest man come up to him, Andreas Darlton. "You should do something about this." He said, and then walked away.

And once again Guilford was left there standing, wondering what he should do, and finally his answer came, The Glaston Knights pushed him in the room and closed the door behind him.

She didn't say a word, she didn't move, she just looked at him, nothing else. Guilford's eyes suddenly widened. What he saw was something unfamiliar to him, in her eyes, what was it? He'd never seen it before, but now he figured out why he never saw it. It was sadness, of course she would never show it in battle, and now he had to think quickly on what to do.

In the end, his body acted on his own, as he suddenly bent down and picked her up, fearing that she would break in his arms. He put her on the bed and started to rub her back to try and calm her down. Suddenly he felt her arms around him and she started to…….cry?

It started out small, and then broke into sobs. He kept comforting her until the moon rose and she calmed down. She looked up at him and mouthed something….what was it?

~_Thank You~_

And with that, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and whispered, _Sweet Dreams, Cornelia. _He grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her, holding her hand until they both fell asleep.

When the sun rose, Cornelia found herself in her room with Guilford sleeping next to her? Last thing she remembered was being…carried to her room by Guilford?!?! She stared at him for a bit, then decided to get up herself. She took a shower and dressed like normal and once she was done, she started to debate weather or not she should wake up Guilford. In the end he woke up by himself and apologized to her accordingly.

He walked out of the room, replaying everything that happened that night. After replaying everything he walked out to the garden and saw who he wanted to see, the Glaston Knights.

They were just sitting at some tables talking and didn't even notice that Guilford was walking up to them. When he got there it was to late to run away. As they stood up and greeted him politely, Guilford started saying something along the lines of, "It seems that some people pushed me into a room yesterday with Princess Cornelia. I WONDER WHO DID IT."

When they heard that line, they started to smirk. "Ok, you know it was us" said Alfred. "but it worked didn't it?" Finished Bart. "You got your wish of comforting Princess Cornelia" Said Claudio. At that statement, Guilford stared at them in shock. "How did you-" " We're a lot smarter" Started David. "then you give us credit for" said Edgar.

At that Guilford just walked away. When he was a fair distance away, The Glaston Knights started laughing and doing a terrible job of covering it up. And that was when Andrea Darlton happen to walk by them, but he didn't do anything, he just smiled and walked past them, and they didn't even notice.

True, Darlton knew of Guilford's little crush on the princess, but Guilford never suspected him of telling the Glaston Knights to push him in the room with her. Therefore, he was happy, not because of Guilford not suspecting him, but of the smiles and laughter he saw his sons doing. He never saw then smile much or laugh, so he HAD to come up with this plan.

There was no work to be done today for some reason, so Cornelia wrote a letter to Guilford saying "come to my room tonight at 7:00" She wanted to talk to him about some things.

Guilford found the note in his room and started to ponder about why she would want to meet him, excluding the fact that he did all those things last night.

7:00, Guilford was standing there in her room. Cornelia was lying on her bed doing nothing in particular. Finally breaking the silence, Guilford asked her "Why did you call me here tonight you highness?" Silence. She said nothing. Guilford was about to ask again, but she looked up at him, with the same sadness she had last night.

With that, Guilford went up to her to try and comfort her, but…..it seems that he kinda….well…..kissed her instead. Once he did that, Cornelia looked up at him surprised, but kissed back for some reason. As Guilford broke the kiss, he said something. Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time Guiford begging for entrance to her mouth. She allowed it. He tasted like Chocolate, and she tasted like Vanilla. Opposites attract, and so do they.

I Love you rung in her head. He said that right before they kissed the 2nd time. They slept together, and in the morning, she said "I Love You" back to him. Unknowingly to them, The Glaston Knights were standing outside the door with a camera, tape recorder, and video camera.

As the rumors went around about himself and Cornelia, he traced them all back to, as he guessed, the Glaston Knights. The Glaston Kngihts found themselves off of their Knightmares for a month. Finally, after a month of rumors going around and complaints from the Glaston Kights they confessed that their father told them to do all of that stuff.

Andreas Darlton was not very happy that Guilford confronted him one day talking about something that started like " I WONDER WHO TOLD THE GLASTON KNIGHTS TO DO ALL THAT MISCHEIF." Darlton got punished all right, but not by Guilford or Cornelia, but by his own sons.

After a year or so they got married. A big celebration was held, bright lights, more mischief, embarrassing moments and many other things.

And with that being said, they stayed happy for the rest of their lives. Playing around with their friends, helping the Glaston Knights plan revenge on Darlton, Visiting the grave of all who have died, and much more.

"_I Love You"_

_Was the one  
Sentence  
repeated each  
Night_

* * *

_This story is for Story-hime , for giving me the motivation to write this Fanfic. This is first Fanfic, so please don't hesitate to review and leave constructive criticism._

_This started out being a serious story, but since I love the Glaston Knights so much, I just had to put them in! XD So I let them do some stuff here and there, so yeah._

_I hoped you like my story!_

_Until some other time,_

_Byee  
-Heart1404_


End file.
